


A Cure For Mortality

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Existentialism, Fear of Death, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nightmares keep coming, and they don't stop. More and more nights go by where the Emperor can't get a wink of sleep, and others are beginning to get suspicious. Meanwhile, the Emperor struggles to hold his powerful image together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any Dark Crystal content even though I'm obsessed with the series now. I like emperor SkekSo a lot, he's a bastard.

There was only skekSo. Emperor skekSo, alone.

Several nights passed since the humiliating defeat at Stone-in-the-Wood. Three lives were---as much as he loathed to admit---lost, and the troublesome Gelflings had the upper hand. The only silver lining to emerge from the whole ordeal was the scientist’s newest invention, the Garthim soldiers. SkekTek had actually run out of Gruenak far too quickly, so he had to use Podlings as replacement, but ‘Podling soldiers’ simply sounded asinine.

SkekNa, skekUng, and skekShod were scheduled to arrive within the week. They would replace the fallen’s duties and would also be briefed on everything they’d missed, just in case the scrollkeeper forgot any information or fabricated some lies in his letters. SkekSa turned down the offer to join in, opting to continue her seafaring, and skekLi could not be located.

Glaring up at the three sister moons, the emperor inhaled through his corroded beak, a nasally wheeze emitting from his decaying nostrils. He’d been staring at the blackening sky while atop a balcony for the better half of this night, unable to sleep. He’d managed to slink by with the lightest of footsteps, hoping no Skeksis would notice and follow him.

Nightmares, again. 

Every night since the experiments with the Darkening began, he’d been plagued by those  _ thoughts _ assaulting his subconscious with horrible images and sensations. Every night consisted of screaming and kicking until he found out that it never happened at all, leaving himself wheezing heavily in his bed, thoroughly embarrassed at himself. He was relieved no Skeksis heard, or they didn’t care enough to notice whatever was going on. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t some Gelfling.

Dreams were not familiar to the Skeksis, nor did he assume Mystics had them. He feared he was going insane when they started, looking through the scrollkeeper’s dictionaries to discover what was going on, and was disgusted at the thought that he was  _ dreaming _ . His sort didn’t dream. Not normally. 

Images of a past that filled him with that horrid feeling--- _ guilt _ \---images that told him he was weak, that death was coming and all he’d done in his thousand trine was worth nothing in the end. Images of blinding lights, tall beings with stern, long faces and skinny arms whose language sounded like neither Skeksis nor Mystic, but an odd amalgamation of the two. They told him death was coming, they told him to stop. He couldn’t stop lest lose the power of the Darkening, which despite its consequences, granted him great power.

He  _ could _ have won, if the Gelflings didn’t get so brave. He  _ could _ have won if the puny little Grottan girl hadn’t somehow absorbed all the power, rendering him useless. He  _ should _ have won. He was the emperor of the Skeksis. Thra should be in  _ his _ claws.

Was Thra in fact telling him the truth? Was he weak, was it his time to go?

Growling, skekSo picked up a pebble from the ground, and threw it across the balcony, hoping it reached as far as the woods, so a Gelfling would come upon it. 

The many sleepless nights were not doing any wonders to his rapidly deteriorating body. Sooner or later the Skeksis  _ would _ notice, but they never spoke a word as they knew better than to question the emperor---

“Hmm.”

Except, perhaps, the chamberlain.

Instinctively, skekSo placed a claw over his beak, not turning around to face the chamberlain. SkekSil always,  _ always _ had that irritating whimper of his, a trademark he’d established and made known every time he’d walk in on something. He would have preferred the scientist. SkekVar was gone, he’d begun to miss that general, entirely too loyal for his own good.

“What...are you doing here?” He hissed, trying to breathe through his mouth instead. He could just tell that skekSil wanted to pry. He was always the prying sort. 

“Difficulty sleeping, hm?” The chamberlain stepped to the side, peeking around to see whatever the emperor was hiding, but to no avail. “Don’t be shy, skekSil is second in command, yes?”

“Second in---” skekSo sputtered, shaking his head and waving the scepter threateningly towards the chamberlain. “Yes, yes. No more skekVar. No. Just you.”

“Ah, this topic of death, yes?” skekSil turned his head. “Terrible. Death, a joke, hmm. Skeksis try to stop death, but happens. Hunter, General, Collector. All gone, hmm?”

“No, no deaths will be discussed at this moment, begone!”

To a distant viewer, it may seem to them that the emperor were yelling at the three moons, not knowing how hard he was trying to hide his ugly wound. SkekSil was unwavering, still trying to see through the emperor’s thoughts, see through his true feelings after everything that had happened. He knew skekSo was hiding something.

“But, your majesty,  _ Emperor _ conquered death,” skekSil crooned, taking on a pleasant smile. “Emperor did what many others could not. Emperor did what conqueror could not.”

SkekSo groaned, holding a claw to his already aching temple. “Don’t you bring  _ him _ up, not tonight.”

“Who, emperor?” skekSil smirked, “Not the heretic? Not skekGra?”

SkekSo had enough painful reminders to add to his list, he didn’t have to be reminded of skekGra, the conqueror-turned-heretic. The heretic’s dual glaive had somehow gotten in the grasp of a Stonewood gelfling, which meant he’d conspired, and...

Snarling, the emperor threw another pebble across the balcony. SkekSil let out a whimper, shrinking back slightly.

“Apologies, did not mean to push buttons! Was only curious about what’s wrong, hmmm?”

“No.” skekSo wheezed. “No. you brought up a point. The dual glaive. That...the heretic had gotten to the gelfling, of course...”

SkekSil watched as the emperor muttered off into the night sky, further concealing his face. Raising a brow, he hummed. “Hmm, good points, but why does emperor not show face? Upset?”

“We need to find him. We...” skekSo thought over this idea for a moment, and sighed. “No. I can’t.”

“Tell skekSil everything, emperor. Take your time. Chamberlain has good ears, can keep a secret.”

With skekVar gone, and skekUng not being available until the end of the week, skekSo truly had no one else to depend on keeping a secret about the Darkening. All those bottled-up thoughts and feelings about his nightmares, the uncertainty of the future and the looming horror of a death. Skeksis had no souls, and would have no afterlife. The metal mask prosthetic had been crafted by skekEkt, but he never asked  _ why _ . SkekTek, with his expertise in medicine, must have had some suspicions, but never said a word.

For the most part, skekSo was glad nobody had said anything. He could keep the Darkening a secret to his grave, literally. Yet a part of him, the little part inside him that was still UrSkek---a grain of fear and worry and guilt rolled up in a nasty pearl within his black heart, wanted to spill out everything. He hated it.

SkekSil was an annoyance at best and foolish at worst, but he  _ was _ still second in command, and there was nobody else around at the time. 

Meanwhile, skekSil smiled, pleased that the emperor had no way of knowing the chamberlain’s plans.

“You are not to tell this to  _ any _ living being on Thra. Skeksis, Gelfling or otherwise,” skekSo began. “If you so as much spill a single word, you will be punished and cast out, understood?”

“Hmm, yes! Very much understood, your majesty!” skekSil took a bow so low his beak touched the ground.

SkekSo nodded, and continued. “You do remember that day at the battle, don’t you? In a last-ditch attempt I unleashed the power of the Darkening upon the Gelflings, and...it didn’t work. Somehow, one of those brats managed to absorb it.”

“Yes, terrible, such indignity!”

“Right. I assume you know of its effects...It destroys, corrupts. You must wonder how I got a hold of such immense power, such...a phenomenon.” skekSo let out a heavy breath. “Thra is not the only entity that is being affected by this phenomenon.”

“Hmm?”

“With great power, comes consequences. To obtain such a thing, something of equal value must be lost. My health. My body, it’s...”

Another heavy sigh, and skekSo finally turned his head around to face the chamberlain, standing tall and looking directly into the other’s eyes. Even as skekSil gasped, claws going to his beak in shock, skekSo did not falter. This was happening, and had been happening for many trine now.

The chamberlain found it exceedingly difficult to focus on skekSo’s beak, rotten down to the bone where he could see the nostrils and cartilage. At the same time, he was intrigued, captivated by this  _ weakness _ the emperor was showing, this  _ effect _ of the Darkening. A promising outcome as it was equally tragic.

“Hmmm...” skekSil whimpered, for once at a loss. He knew the emperor would hate being pitied or called weak.

“This...is why I wear the metal beak. It is not an accessory.”

SkekSil nodded, taking in the revelation. After a few seconds of  _ hmmm _ s, he clasped his hands together and bowed again. “Emperor is so brave to show skekSil this! Taking on such responsibility, despite cost, hmmm? Emperor is truly thoughtful. Willing to take on this burden, hmm?”

“It is  _ not _ \---” The emperor grabbed his scepter, holding it high above skekSil’s head, face already twisted in fury.

“No, no!” skekSil continued, shaking his head rapidly and bowing. “Chamberlain does not mean to assume weakness, no! Emperor is strongest in all of Thra, hmmm? Sacrifices must be made, yes?”

SkekSo sighed, quickly exhausted by the mere outburst seconds prior. He hated that feeling, he constantly denied that he was ever weakening. The Darkening should be giving him  _ power _ , not causing him to waste away slowly, and yet.

“Hmm, Emperor needs rest, yes? Busy week ahead. Other Skeksis coming, replacements.”

“Perhaps so, Chamberlain. Perhaps so.” skekSo nodded, his eyes downcast, shoulders drooping despite his struggle to maintain an intimidating presence more befitting him. He brushed past the chamberlain, bumping shoulders with him and shooting him an icy glare for the last time. “Do  _ not _ follow me.”

SkekSil only hummed and nodded, watching with curiosity as skekSo headed back towards his bedchamber. 

An idea was already forming in the chamberlain’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

The replacements had arrived a day earlier than expected. They came one by one within the hour, skekUng marching in first, with his iron fist and iron will. Next was skekNa, whose presence caused the Podlings to shrink back in terror. And lastly, skekShod dragged behind, still counting his coins.

Despite his exhaustion and growing irritability, the emperor knew he had to properly welcome the three back into the castle, and commence with the feast later in the afternoon. SkekAyuk was more vivacious than usual, as he’d prepared a special course with exotic combinations for the occasion.

“Lords,” skekSo began, standing up from the throne. “I welcome you back into the crystal castle. As you may have read through letters sent by the scrollkeeper---”

“Who killed skekVar?!” skekUng bellowed, red eyes seething. “I will have them crushed in my fist!”

“Please,” skekSo rubbed at his temples, “Cease. I am the emperor, I say what I say first.”

SkekZok, in his usual spot next to the throne, shot the three a warning glare, and motioned the emperor to continue.

“Three of our lords are...” skekSo struggled to get the word out of his throat, gulping down the phlegm that came with it. “Deceased. Murdered. But we cannot stay and mourn, for we have to prepare for war. I assume the three of you also received a note that the scientist was working on a super-soldier project?”

Two of the newcomers shook their heads, and skekShod was too busy biting into a coin. 

The emperor shot skekOk a cursory, disappointed glance and sighed, continuing, “Moving on. Come up here, skekUng.”

The largest of the three came forward, his footsteps heavy and thundering. Every time he exhaled, smoke came from his nostrils. 

“You were previously the executioner, you are known for your bloodthirst and bravery. Furthermore, you will be taking the place of the general.”

The newly-appointed general grinned, large fangs bared. He thumped his chest, letting out a puff of air. “For skekVar!”

“That is not all,” skekSo nodded. “As mentioned before, skekTek has been working on a project, a race of super-soldiers to defeat the Gelfling once and for all. You may speak with him in the chambers for more information. Now, go.”

The large skeksis gave skekSo a salute, and marched off. 

SkekSo motioned to skekNa, who re-adjusted his eyepatch and stepped forward, giving his emperor a nod.

“You previously handled our Podling slaves, then took a brief leave to aid skekUng in combat. Now that you have returned, you are to resume your slave-master duties. Knowing how the Gelfling have turned on us, we must be careful that the podlings don’t.”

“Understood, emperor!” SkekNa smirked, looking towards the podling slaves with villainous glee. “I’ll keep them in their place, starve them a bit. I missed doing this!”

“Very good.” skekSo muttered, letting skekNa make his leave and finally focusing on the last of the group--skekShod.

The lankiest of the three replacements seemed to be lost in his thoughts, idly biting into his coin.

“SkekShod.”

No response. SkekSo sighed, pulling out a diamond necklace he’d borrowed from skekEkt.

SkekShod immediately turned his head to the presence of a shiny, valuable object. “Y-you...have a gift.”

“Yes, come here. I will give it to you.”

SkekShod ambled forward, fidgeting with his hands, coin still in mouth. “Give.”

“Ah,” skekSo withdrew the necklace. “Not yet. I need to tell you your responsibilities.”

SkekShod nodded slowly, his gaze still focused on the shiny necklace.

“You will be the treasurer, taking skekLach’s place. You are in charge of keeping the census as well as any and all tithes we obtain, and any valuable gold.”

SkekShod nodded again, reaching a bony claw for the necklace.

“Do you understand?” The Emperor hissed.

“Yes.”

SkekSo tossed the necklace across the floor, leading skekShod to run for it as if he were a starving fizzgig. Rolling his eyes, he made a quick return to his seat at the throne, and tapped his scepter, signaling all the other skeksis to listen.

“All of you, do not forget that the gourmand has prepared a feast this afternoon. Attendance is mandatory. Otherwise, you are dismissed.”

The skeksis squawked and clacked their beaks, chatting with each other over the ceremony. Just as skekOk attempted to make his retreat into the library, the emperor cleared his throat and pulled him back by the collar.

With a choke, the diminutive scrollkeeper yelped as he spun around to face skekSo.

“Tell me,” skekSo began. “Why did you choose to omit the scientist’s invention in the letters?”

SkekOk’s head seemed to shrink back into his collar, muttering something under his breath before his long beak popped back out. “I forgot, your majesty.”

“You forgot, or you purposefully left this vital information out of the letters?”

“Maybe they forgot. I-I mean, they’re not exactly the smartest---” skekOk was quick to shut his beak as the emperor shot him a venomous glare.

“Tell me why.”

“I was afraid they would get too excited about the entire process, what if the inventions were to fail?”

A minute of silence followed, and afterwards the emperor let out a low snort. “The failure of skekTek’s invention is entirely his responsibility, and he will be punished when appropriate. You are not in charge of that.”

The scrollkeeper nodded feverishly. Re-adjusting his glasses, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly clamped his beak shut. He’d learned to know better than question anything about his emperor.

SkekSo squinted, throat clearing and grip on the scepter tightening. In a moment he swung the scepter high above the scrollkeeper’s head, and growled. SkekOk dodged the scepter, whining and backing away.

“Out of my sight.” The emperor snarled.

“Yes, sir!” SkekOk whimpered, waddling past the emperor with considerable speed.

  
  


_ Hmmmmmmm..... _

SkekSil sauntered through the halls at the lowest floor of the castle, observing each chamber as he went by, his balding head moving with hypnotizing grace. He only stopped when he heard a sudden yell from the furthest chamber, squinting as he recognized the voice to be from skekUng.

“The Garthim are mine!  _ Mine, _ you hear?!”

“I  _ created _ them, you overgrown fizzgig!”

As the chamberlain walked closer towards the commotion, skekUng threw the chamber door wide open, nearly slamming skekSil had he not dodged in time. Within the laboratory, skekTek seethed, rubbing his bruised cheek. His little creature chirped frantically through the cage.

The scientist grumbled, turning his back to skekSil as soon as he’d walked in. “Not  _ you _ too.”

“Ah, many apologies, friend scientist!” skekSil bowed. 

SkekTek was not placated, hissing at the chamberlain at the while. “We are not... _ friends _ . What are you doing here? Excogitating another insidious ploy to further ruin my life with?”

“Hmmm...No! Chamberlain is here to deliver bad news. Tragic, but not about scientist!”

SkekTek’s shoulders lowered, his prosthetic eye re-adjusting itself. Reluctantly, he asked, “What?”

“Emperor is ill, Darkening is injuring him. The metal beak, it’s no accessory!”

SkekTek’s one working eye widened, and he brought a claw to his chin. “My suspicions were correct. The wheezing, bouts of insomnia, accelerated paranoia and anger...It makes sense.”

SkekSil nodded and hummed, “Unfortunately, Emperor is being secretive about this. Denies anything happening. But, he is sick. What shall scientist do, hmm?”

“We can only supply essence for so long. Once the Garthim have captured every Gelfling...”

“Use Podlings!” SkekSil offered.

“I could, but the effects wouldn’t last as long. I tested it on one already. Didn’t even kill the slave,” SkekTek sighed, “And who would even be the next emperor?”

“Listen, listen, friend Scientist...” skekSil whispered, leaning closer to skekTek. “Plan B. What if Scientist does not need to  _ heal _ emperor...but instead increase the harmful effects, hmmm?”

“What?! Are you proposing that we further weaken him?!”

“Don’t understand? Remember, Emperor bullies you. Calls you weak, yes?” SkekSil bowed slightly, a move he knew that made him seem more harmless and unassuming, “About time Scientist gets revenge, hmmm?”

“But...” SkekTek was at a loss for words. The emperor  _ had _ been a crass and demanding boss, always abusing and underestimating the scientist’s genius. He’d witnessed the Darkening but never gotten close enough to inspect it fully. He wasn’t sure he could or would ever  _ kill _ the emperor; to do so would be violating a sacred law---no Skeksis may kill another.

Making him weak, and therefore easier to manage, perhaps even easier to use to his own advantage, seemed to be a good enough idea to the scientist.

“Think about it, yes?”

“I will consider it. But...is this a plea for forgiveness? Because it won’t be given.”

The scientist had not forgotten how skekSil manipulated the court into torturing him and removing his eye. He had frequent nightmares of that fateful day.

“No, no forgiveness, only an offer, hmmm?”

“...Perhaps. What do you plan on doing first?”

SkekSil only smiled, his smirk evolving into a wide grin filled with satisfaction. He knew that with the scientist’s medical prowess, _ he _ could accelerate the effects of the Darkening, further weakening the Emperor, and eventually giving skekSil his way to the throne.

  
  



End file.
